


Petit arrangement

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Aromantic Asexual Ford, Aromantic Grunkle Ford, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sibling Incest, The Bottom is Not Paying Attention, Twincest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il s'agit d'un petit arrangement sur lequel ils se sont mis d'accord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> L'âge des protagonistes n'est pas dit explicitement dans le texte, donc c'est laissé libre à l'interprétation - c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas mis la mention underage, même si dans mon esprit ils sont encore adolescents (c'est à dire que ça se passerait avant leur clash).  
> La relation des frères ici est très fusionnelle. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est romantique, d'où aro!Ford dans les tags.

Il s'agit d'un petit arrangement sur lequel ils se sont mis d'accord.  
A l'adolescence, Stanley s'est mis à ressentir certaines émotions complexes, accompagnées de réactions physiologiques très fortes. Stanford ne les comprend pas, mais il n'en a pas besoin ; il sait que Stan en souffre et il veut tout faire pour réduire son inconfort.  
Ainsi, ils en sont arrivés à cette situation. Stanley est autorisé à se servir de Ford pour « se soulager ». Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Certains trouveraient ça sans doute humiliant, mais ils étaient issus des mêmes cellules, du même génome, de la même ADN.  
Stanford n'avait aucune honte à laisser son frère le pénétrer. C'était naturel pour lui de venir en aide à celui dont il se souciait plus que de lui-même.

Cependant, quand Stan s'approcha timidement pour lui baisser le pantalon, Stanford était posé sur son lit, à plat ventre, et lisait un chapitre passionnant de son manuel de trigonométrie. Aussi il ne dit rien, ne dit rien pour le repousser non plus, et continua sa lecture.  
Les mains larges et rugueuses de Stan empoignèrent ses fesses, les malaxant avec douceur. Puis il plongea le nez entre – heureusement, Stanford veillait scrupuleusement à rester propre à cet endroit.  
Stan le lécha avidement, le titillant du bout de la langue ; et pourtant, Ford continua de déchiffrer les formules sans lui prêter davantage attention, parfaitement habitué à ce type de situation. Il appréciait que Stan prenne son temps ainsi. Cela montrait une forme de respect : Ford n'était pas qu'un trou dans lequel il se fourrait quand il avait envie. Même si Ford ne ressentait pas les mêmes besoins, il était un être humain. Il avait choisi de lui-même d'être passif, mais pour autant Stan faisait attention à ne pas lui faire mal.  
C'est justement parce qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance que Ford le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait.  
Après ces préliminaires, Stanley passa aux choses sérieuses et dégotta la bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet pour s'en enduire les doigts. Il introduisit le premier sans difficulté, et le second le suivit peu après.  
Stanford était maintenant très familier de ces pratiques. Il ne moufta pas.  
Alors Stan retira ses doigts, testant une dernière fois l'élasticité du muscle, et enfila sa longueur turgescente d'une seule traite.  
Stanford ne put s'empêcher de sursauter sous la brutalité de l'impact. Lorsque Stan recula, il tenta de reprendre son calme et le fil de sa lecture, apaisant sa respiration, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer...mais soudain Stanley claqua violemment son bassin contre son postérieur, envoyant une onde de choc le long de son épine dorsale.  
Ses doigts tremblèrent, se tordirent et lâchèrent le livre qu'ils tenaient, tandis qu'un son étranglé jaillit de sa gorge. Ses pensées étaient brusquement vides.  
Stanley recula à nouveau, et avec son sexe qui se retirait lentement, la pression dans son abdomen diminuait. Ce qui rendit le coup de rein plus jouissif encore, quand le pénis de Stan le frappa à l'intérieur, au fond, dans cette intimité si profonde qu'il le sentait jusque dans sa gorge.  
Il se rendit alors compte que Stanley avait empoigné sa taille, et se mettait à aller et venir en lui à toute vitesse. Les claquement de leurs cuisses produisaient un clapotement moite et érotique qui le fit gémir: à ce moment-là, il se fichait comme d'une guigne qu'on les découvre. Son esprit si brillant n'était plus qu'un trou noir aspirant les sensations comme un homme avale de l'eau après une traversée en plein désert.  
Il jeta son livre sans s'en apercevoir en balayant le drap avec son bras, afin de s'y agripper, se tordant, se crispant au milieu des couvertures froissées. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il écarta les jambes de façon obscène pour faciliter l'accès à son frère, pour l'inviter à aller toujours plus vite, plus fort. Si leur satisfaction n'arrivait pas bientôt, il allait en mourir, c'était sûr.  
Stanley poussa un râle rauque en se cambrant, la bouche sur sa nuque, son souffle brûlant balayant la racine de ses cheveux et hérissant son duvet. Il finit par jouir en lui, remplissant sans vergogne ses entrailles avec ce que Stanford savait être de la semence. Il avait étudié l'anatomie humaine – de son côté, puisqu'à l'école le sujet n'était pas abordé. Il savait que c'était vain, parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire d'enfant, alors que c'était le but de cet organe. Mais si ça soulageait Stanley, le reste n'était que fioritures sans importance.  
De plus, se dit-il en retombant lourdement dans les oreillers, les paupières lourdes, il pouvait finalement y trouver son compte, parfois. Ce n'était sans doute pas négligeable.  
Les lèvres de Stanley effleurèrent sa joue et il l'embrassa doucement. Stanford sourit.  
« Je t'aime. », chuchota Stan en le serrant.  
Il pouvait définitivement y trouver son compte, c'était certain.


End file.
